Xenogenesis
by Betryal
Summary: Zig and Zag are puppets destined to rule for one cause. They both hunt for a past that is also hunting for them. When all the mistakes have been made, can history repeat? Or will there finally be a balance? xFourth in Xenoseriesx
1. Sanguine

**Note:**This is for those who read the Xenoseries!

**Disclaimer: **This is my disclaimer…blah,blah,blah,blah,blah, don't sue!

* * *

Sanguine

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Crimson eyes stared up at the moon in the darkened sky. She turned her head and raised a finger to the sky. A delicate claw shined in the light as she pointed in a direction. Her curled antennae rose from the violet hair and she kneeled to into the grass. She stood up again and kneeled again. A sigh left her lips and she knew that she wasn't close. Her crimson eyes scanned the sky and she raised herself from the grass. She rubbed her bare arms wondering when the temperature had dropped so low. She shivered and gritted her teeth together. She sat back down in the grass and gazed up at the stars. Leaning back on her hands she kept her gaze to the sky. She clicked her black boots together causing her dress to wrinkle.

She closed her eyes and held them tight as she lay back on the grass. It tickled her paled flesh and she chuckled. The stars blinked down at her and she began to pout. There were times when nights like these were difficult. Her eyes remained closed and her antennae twitched. A grin formed on her face and she softly chuckled.

'I can see them,' she thought.

Memories had not been made for her, but they seemed to exist. She was able to reach into her mind and find herself creating these memories. He Uncle Dib had explained that she looked like her mother, the mother that was dead. He had shown her pictures and she found that her mother lacked antennae and claws. She was still beautiful despite the glares and scowls. A soft hum filled the air and she imaged her and mother, together. She could feel her fingers running through her hair working the tangles from it. She could see them both waiting for father to come home.

'I wonder what he looked like,' Zag mused with another sigh.

She had imagined that he looked like a normal human male. Red had proven that wrong with his countless rants of her 'damn Irken father.' She knew that he was Irken, but she didn't know their story. There were times that she would sit back under the stars and imagine their story. It had to be exciting, and filled with romance…and maybe some violence. Dib had never explained much about her parents except that Gaz would have loved her very much. Tak rarely spoke of anything and she found that the Klavier and Zootch knew even less. Purple remained silent as well

'I must have his eyes if I don't have amber eyes,' Zag reasoned.

She had looked at other Irkens and found that lack of ears were present. She had claws and antennae, but she had hair as well. Her skin was not green, but it was a bit tougher than human skin. Her claws were fine, but they sliced deep. Her antennae twitched and she quickly rolled from her spot. Zag quickly opened her crimson eyes and pushed herself off of the ground and away from the next attack. A metal leg embedded itself where she had been. Dirt flew up and she landed on her feet. She jumped away from hit to her head. Her antennae flattened so they wouldn't be torn off.

"_Jerk_!" Zag growled.

A swift gust of the wind and she couldn't see anything. The grass was tall enough to hide a figure. Her crimson eyes carefully searched everything and she crouched low in the grass. She shut her crimson eyes and listened to her surroundings. The night was something that she was familiar with. She kept to the night where Humans and Irkens didn't give her weird looks. Zag's eyes snapped open and she charged through the grass. Her hands wrapped around something and she grinned in victory. Heat surged through her shoulder and she screamed. Translucent pink blood entered her vision and she felt herself grow sick.

Zag hit the ground and her hand covered the wound. It was a perfect slice across her shoulder and she knew it would scar. Her crimson eyes narrowed and she saw her attacker. Zag pushed herself up and lunged again. He grabbed her by the antennae and whipped her to the ground. Grass and dirt flew up at her impact and she heard something pop. She gritted her human teeth and growled in anger more than pain.

"Daydreams will get you killed…"

"_Jerk_!" Zag growled out again.

Red grinned down at her as he flicked the blood from his fingers. He looked at his claws making sure nothing remained underneath. His crimson eyes than turned to her with an amused shine. She pushed herself up and allowed a simple glance at the stair before she glared at him. The blood was still leaking from her shoulder, she noticed that it was pretty deep.

"You have to work on being more open to your surroundings," Red simply said as he walked a few steps ahead of her.

"Only when you're around," Zag grumbled.

He blinked and replied, "Those human hormones in you make you too…too human."

"Whatever," Zag scoffed as she stood up.

Her dressed was permanently ruined with dirt and blood. She was grateful that she had worn an older dress. Her eyes turned to Red and she saw him gazing at the stars. Zag felt her antennae perked and looked in his direction.

'Maybe he knows where Irk is,' Zag thought.

The thought of looking in the right direction made her feel closer to her parents. She stepped closer to Red and he noticed him glance at her. He was always glancing at her and she wondered why. Red didn't give her the same confused or disgusted looks that Irkens and Humans gave her. He gave her a look of recognition.

"We better patch that before you pass out or something," Red suddenly said.

Zag nodded and began to follow him home. She lived with him and Purple in the same small house. It had two bedrooms, one for her, one for Purple, and Red slept in the living room. It was odd, but that was how it had been.

"Uncle Red," Zag softly began. He grimaced at the name. "Why do I train?"

"You have to be prepared," Red replied as he kept walking.

Zag nodded, she was satisfied with the answer for now. She knew he wouldn't give answers freely. He had raised her and he was in her oldest memories. She remembered him taking her places, watching her, teaching her about her Irken heritage. There was always a shadow upon his features; she wondered what he had seen. Zag looked to the sky and than looked ahead. She began to hum as she skipped ahead of him. Zag could hear him chuckle. He was strange in her mind, but she didn't mind his company.

"You act like there will be a war or something," Zag softly said as she twirled.

Red's antennae flattened to his skull and he glared a bit at her. She had never seen war or witnessed what it drove people to do. The war had been ended between Humans and Irkens when she arrived on the planet. Zootch had announced that this child would lead them to peace. The Humans and Irkens had patiently come to a treaty until the child grew enough. Red watched as her hair swung in the wind as she twirled again. He didn't believe this little child, girl no less, could lead them to peace. She was unaware of her future, or the burdens that were already weighing her down.

"There will be something," Red muttered under his breath.

She stopped and gave him an odd stare. He blinked as he watched her. Her face still had yet to age. It was round and her cheeks were still chubby from childhood. She only came up to his chest. Her eyes were almond shape and would close every time she smiled. He couldn't tell her of the burdens, but he wished to speak. The burdens would break her if she found out at once. That's why he would always sourly hint at the burdens in hopes of her recognizing them. He had raised her and trained her as a soldier; he didn't want to have his time wasted.

"Do you think Purple made anything to eat?" Zag questioned as they walked side by side into the city.

"He probably did, but than ate it," Red chuckled.

"Purple wouldn't let us starve," Zag assured said.

Red nodded, in his mind Purple wouldn't let them purposely starve. It would be an accident. Red sighed and continued his pace.

"Zag," Red suddenly said.

"Yes," Zag sang with a smile.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Red questioned.

It was a strange tradition, but the humans held to it. Dib wanted to hold onto it as well. He didn't have a birthday because he wasn't technically born. Red's birthday was an activation date lost to him long ago. He looked to Zag and saw her thinking. She would be turning fourteen tomorrow. It would be fourteen years since he had last slaughtered human, fourteen years since he had been granted a freedom, and fourteen years since he had been given a child.

"I want to go to Irk," Zag suddenly said.

Red's antenna twitched. It had been a long time since he had last seen his home planet. He knew it had been too long since he had even thought its name. Purple and him no longer talked about the past, it was always the present and future. He looked to Zag wondering why she would want to know of the past. Family and memories…it was something that he didn't need, but she would. She was raised to need it, to desire a place to belong.

"You can't go to Irk," Red firmly said.

"So you've been there?" Zag questioned with renewed interest.

"I was the Almighty Tallest," Red scoffed.

"But I thought…"

"Gaz and your father took rule when I was…was sick," Red jumbled.

Zag nodded and said, "Since I can't go there…will you tell me his name?"

Red sighed and they made it to the first street corner. He looked toward the place and than back to the girl. A name wouldn't do that much harm. Red closed his eyes wondering if it was even worth speaking his name again.

"Zim," Red simply said with a bit of pain.

"Gaz and Zim," Zag softly repeated with a smile. "It sounds right"

'Sounds like a disease,' Red thought with a scoff.

His eyes turned back to Zag and he saw her smiling up at him. Her eyes lit up and she lunged at him. She wrapped her arms around him and tightly hugged him despite the wound on her shoulder. He noticed it still oozing translucent pink blood and he sighed.

"Let's bandage that," Red sighed as he ruffled her hair.

She chuckled and they walked off.

* * *

He had been wandering the long twisting halls of the Irken palace for many hours. He glanced at the purple sky and sighed as he continued on. His brass colored eyes blinked and he stopped walking to stare out the window. He gazed at the reflection in the window and sighed. He wore the standard attire for a Tallest, but his was a brass color. Raising his hand to the window he brushed the glass with his three fingers. He was not tall enough to take the throne as of yet, but in a few months he would reach his full height with a final growth spurt. A soft scratching caused him to glance over his shoulder. The lights down the hall began to flicker. His left antenna rose in questioned as he turned toward the hall.

His eyes widened, he could see sparks against the wall. The lights flickered and he watched the black blur streak across the hall. The light flickered off and it was gone. He took a step back and gasped as he was knocked forward. The armor protected him from most of the damage, but he could feel the impact as he was slammed against the wall. Sparks erupted in his vision and he knew that it was coming from something smashing against his armor. He fumbled back and the lights flicker on again. He could see it now; it was dressed in a skintight suit. It was black and he knew that it was meant for space the moment the being crouched and the material stretched with its body. The being came up and lunged at him. He watched it crack its fingers and metal rose to the tips again.

"_Crap_!" He cursed as he rolled out of the way.

The claws tore the metal strips from the floor and he felt true fear. He knew he should have never left the safety of his royal guard. He rolled and again and stopped when he heard its voice. It was soft, but the tone was cold and commanding.

"Future Tallest Zig, you are to be deactivated," her voice suddenly said as she stood.

Zig backed up and stood to his feet. He began to run down the halls in search of help. A hand grasped the back of his neck and threw him to the wall. He could fell her hand beneath the black glove twist to his throat. His brass eyes widened when he realized he wouldn't even see the face of his attacker. Her identity was shielded by the same material that coated her body, except that there was a black tinted glass over where eyes would be. His hands grasped her wrist and he tore his claws into her the suit. He kicked her in the gut and she tilted her head to the side. Her left hand cracked and the same blades appeared on her fingers. She wiggled them in the light before she brought them forward, aiming for his throat.

Zig froze as the blades stopped inches from his throat. She dropped them and turned to the hall. She clicked the blades together and they sparked as a blue shield formed in front of her. A red laser vanished when it hit the blue surface. The clicking of boat made her aware and she watched the Irken guard run closer, gun still in hand. He fired again and she dropped the shield and flipped out of the way. She came to the window and watched as he took aim. A soft whistle filled the air and the glass around them shattered outward. Zig covered his head, but quickly looked toward his attacker. She flipped out of the window and he stood up. The guard pushed him out of the way and his eyes widened as she fell toward the ground.

Her boot covered feet clicked and he watched as something glistened in the night. A metallic boomerang formed to her feet and she flipped herself so she was standing on it. It stopped inches form the ground and she crouched as it shot back up the length of the palace and toward them. The guard took aim and fired at her once more. She gracefully swerved out of the way and past them. He leaned out the window with the intent to fire again; she was gone. He tucked the gun back into his belt and turned to face the future Tallest. The kid was still shorter than him. He sighed and wiggled his antennae.

Zig nervously smirked and glanced at the windows again. He ran his claws along the deep gauges in the metal. It disturbed him that something wanted him dead. He sighed and wondered what he had done to deserve such punishment. His brass eyes turned to royal and he chuckled. Zig knew he was in trouble.

"Tallest Zig, it _unsafe_ for you to wander _alone_," the guard spoke; his sangria eyes were trained on Zig's every movements.

"Dez, I needed to get away from it," Zig muttered.

"Your Empire can't be denied another Tallest," Dez firmly stated as Zig scowled.

"I never asked to be Tallest," Zig muttered with his scowl in place.

"No, but the Resisty will come for you because you are the only Irken acceptable for the position," Dez clarified.

"Dok has spoke of them," Zig mused. "They are idiots."

"_Arrogance_," Dez spat. "Their newest member is a rival for the Armada."

"That _female_ couldn't defeat an Empire," Zig laughed with a grin.

Dez sighed and shook his head. The child leaved in too much comfort to know the truth of the Irkens. He didn't have the training of a soldier, or the workings of a Tallest. Zig didn't even have a PAK. He was an experiment that would make the empire rise again. Dez believed that the child needed a dose of reality before he became Tallest. A pain passed through his mind and he gritted his zipper teeth together so Zig wouldn't notice.

"We must return you to your chambers," Dez sighed.

Zig wasn't like other Irkens; he required sleep and food. It was an inconvenience, but it astounded him that an Irken could be PAKless.

"You think she'll return tonight?" Zig questioned.

Zig also wore emotions and Dez replied, "No."

It was an honest answer. She wouldn't try while he was in the company of other Irkens. It would be a mistake that he knew she wouldn't make. The new member of the Resisty proved to be challenge that annoyed Dok to no end. Dez just wondered if she would succeed in her mission to destroy Dez. He shrugged and began to lead the Tallest to his chambers.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ishould probably be bored with the Xenoseries by now, but I have a plotand an idea to the whole Zig and Zag. I left a few loopholes in Xenophobia that I finally found a way to fill in! Anyways, this is set a good fourteen years after the Xenoseries. This will focus on Zim and Gaz's children, Zig and Zag.  
I found and way to bring Zim and Gaz back into the picture because of a certain loophole. Sara and Skoodge will not come back and neither shall Diestel.  
Zim, Gaz, Red, and Lard Nar will be the only characters from the show that have **major** role.  
My characters that will have a **major** role will be Dok and Mun, the twins, and two new characters that will deeplytie in with Zim and Gaz.  
I wanted to get this out and see if anybodies interested in this new chapter, if you are drop a review and I'll continue.


	2. Choleric

Choleric

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed

* * *

_

To be feared was to have respect, but how could respect form if people were too scared to know you. He sighed and his antennae lowered as he listened to Dok speak. Dok had a way of words; he could use words to make sin seem like a virtue. Zig believed that he could even talk soldiers into self-destructing just for the purpose of pleasing himself. A fist slammed on the table and his brass eyes turned back to the meeting. It consisted of Dok, himself, Dez, and two royal advisers, along with two generals of the military elite. Dez silently sat next to Zig as he watched the meeting. Zig could tell that the guard was amused by the situation. It should have angered Zig, but he didn't care.

"How could it get past the _finest_ military?" Dok growled out.

"Sir, it knows our defenses," the first general protested.

"Those in the Military Elite and Invader class know our defenses," Dok gritted out.

Zig turned his eyes to Dok and saw he still wore the same black goggles. His lack of antennae set him apart in the room. He was as Tall as Dez, about five foot seven. Zig himself was only an inch from being taller than them.

"How did it escape?" Dok questioned, the anger was just below the surface.

"It has technology that allows it to breach any of our barriers," the first adviser careful spoke.

"How did _it_ gain this?" Dok carefully asked. Zig knew that he would one day be in that chair. Asking, demanding that his will be done. He closed his brass eyes; he didn't want to be chained to that position. It would please him more to be an Invader, to be able to explore the universe that way.

"We do not know," the second adviser spoke.

"If I may speak," the second general sighed.

"You may."

"It is possible that it could be Irken," the second general finished.

"Irken?" Dok questioned as his goggles seemed to darken.

"It knows our defenses…has technology to breach our barriers," the second general defended.

Zig frowned and began to draw circles on the table. He was the one that had just been attacked, not them. The claw marks in his armor proved that. His brass eyes turned to them and he wondered why they kept calling her an "it." His eyes widened a bit and he began to grin. They didn't know that his assassin was a female.

"She," Zig simply said.

They looked to them and he knew that he had their attention, not that he wanted it. He cracked his fingers and looked to them again.

"What was that?" Dok questioned as his forehead wrinkled.

"The assassin, _your_ 'it'…is a _she_," Zig answered as he held his face still.

"What led you to this?" The second adviser questioned.

"She spoke to me before she really attacked me," Zig answered.

The two generals looked at each other in unease and the advisers seemed disturbed. Dok weaved his fingers together and leaned on the table. Dez went rigid and turned his careful sangria gaze to Dok. Dok smirked once he noticed Dez's gaze.

"She spoke?" The first general questioned. "That's a waste."

"What were her words?" The first adviser questioned.

"Future Tallest Zig, you are to be deactivated," Zig softly repeated.

"Her voice was feminine? Were than any other signs that led you to believe this?" The second adviser pried.

"No, just her voice," Zig assured.

Dok leaned back and he tilted his head to the side as he began to think. Zig carefully watched him and knew if he had antennae, they would be twitching in thought. The generals and advisers had remained silent for fear of interrupting anything. Dez had turned his gaze to the window with no real care. Dok's chuckled grabbed their attention and they knew he had something planned. He always was a quick thinker, quick but not careless.

"The barriers will not protect us if she knows our technology, but this threat is bigger than a mere assassination attempt," Dok began, but the grin remained. "If she can breach our defenses and barriers than so can others."

It was the truth and it caused the room to go silent. There was a threat to the Irken Empire, the first real threat in fourteen years. Dez pushed his seat out and stood, he looked to Zig and saluted before he left. Without a real Tallest, he couldn't be punished. Dok couldn't take the position because the Empire wouldn't accept the crazed scientist. He had a long history that would always follow him. Dez was another that couldn't take the position, but for other reasons. The Irken had suddenly appeared within the Empire at this strange height. The Empire couldn't trust him. They watched him go and Dok glared at on the way out. Zig sighed wondering how he would get back to his room now.

* * *

Dez glared at each Irken he passed in the halls. They quickly looked away from him as he stepped upon a metal platform. It began to descend and he watched the levels pass with a sigh. He couldn't understand the fuss over a simple assassin. Dok had never been worked up against the rising resistance or the assassins that came at Zig. Dez felt his eyes darkly narrow at the thought. He knew the real reason why Dok wouldn't accept the "Almighty Tallest" title. It was the same reason why every other tall Irken backed away from the throne. Dok didn't want to risk his life with the rising resistance. He had made Zig a primary target; a puppet.

He raised his hand to his head and ran his three fingers along his temple. A soft throb drew him away from his deep thoughts and he froze. There were no walls to hold him still as the platform descended into a lower lab of Irk. The platform jerked and he knew that it came to a stop. He fumbled off of it and fell to the floor. His hands quickly snapped in front of him and stoppedthe painful impact. Dez lowered himself to the floor and let his head lay against the metal. The lights on his PAK flashed and he gritted his teeth. The pain vanished and he pushed himself to his feet. His boots scrapped against the floor as he traveled down the winding hall.

"Stupid scientist," Dez mumbled. "Have to be so far."

Dez came to a door and knocked a few times. It quickly slid open and he felt someone grab his arm. He didn't struggle as he was pulled into the room. Dez looked at the Irken and scowled. He let the short crimson eyed Irken led him to a table. Dez jumped upon the metal table and lay on his stomach. He closed his eyes as he felt his vision blur.

"You are over due for your checkup," the other Irken scolded.

Dez snorted and let his gaze wander to the other Irken. He heard the snap of rubber and knew that the Irken had put on gloves. Dez sighed and noticed that smaller Irkenpick up a pair of tweezers.

"I was busy _protecting_ the _future_ Tallest," Dez responded with a scowl.

"You will be no good if _you_ can't _function_," the crimson-eyed Irken scolded.

"You know Mun, I sometimes really don't want to function," Dez muttered.

Mun had already opened the PAK. He stared down at the wiring and sighed. Mun took the tweezers and began to tweak a few of the wires and circuits. The rubber gloves squeaked with each movement. His antennae lowered with a bit of frustration.

"It has never been about what you want," Mun replied as he frowned. "It has always been about actions…no matter if you wanted it or not."

"I just wish I had a clue," Dez grumbled as he moved his arms and rested his chin on them.

Mun deeply chuckled and reached for a small chip that sat on a tray. Dez didn't even wince as Mun removed one chip and replaced it. He couldn't feel the work upon his PAK, but he could feel when something was rearranged. It affected his mind.

"If half the universe had clue…it might actually thrive," Mun replied as Dez smirked.

"At least the universe knows its origin," Dez sighed as he felt Mun shut the PAK.

"I once told a friend of mine when he was very young that if you keep looking to the past you'll never see the future," Mun recited as he smirked. His friend had indeed seen the future.

"I just hate missing time," Dez explained as his lights on his PAK flashed.

"How can you hate what you have never known?" Mun questioned as he pulled off a glove. It snapped within the air.

Dez gaze at the wall and frowned. He had never known his past and that was the reason he couldn't be Tallest. Mun had introduced him to the Empire quiet suddenly. He had known everything, but his identity. It was a mystery that haunted him sometimes, but most of the time he forgot about it as wandered the halls with Zig.

"I feel like I'm missing something, and Dez never misses anything," Dez firmly replied as he looked to Mun.

Mun looked to him and said, "You're Irken…you shouldn't miss anything."

Dez frowned and pushed himself off the table. He blinked and found that his vision was normal. Dez cracked his neck and grinned when no pain came to him. He glanced over and down his shoulder at Mun. Mun simply sighed and shook his head. Dez was defect in his own right, but that made him more Irken than most. Mun smirked and saw shadow of a memory before he scowled.

"Thanks for the chip Mun," Dez thanked as he began to walk off.

"Same time, two days or else you'll fry!" Mun shouted as Dez ran out of the room.

"I'll be back!"

Mun sighed and leaned against a small counter. He could hear Dez's voice echoing down the halls and he sighed again. His crimson eyes closed and he dropped his gloves to the floor. He crossed one arm over his chest as he let his other hand cover his face. He opened one eye and peaked at the chip that lay in the tray. There would be nothing else besides that chip

"Why do I have to be so…nice?" Mun questioned. He knew had gone farther than before. Hiding a PAKless Irken was one thing, but going against the Empire was another thing. Mun reached out and crushed the chip in the palm of his hand.

* * *

Red lights flashed and the aliens aboard the ship began to panic. A screen floated into view of the leader and he watched as something was beamed aboard his ship. His goggled eyes narrowed as he watched the screen go blank.

"It's going to get us!"

His goggled green eyes widened and he turned them to the one panicking at the controls. He looked at the alien who was waving his arms around madly. His small emerald eyes filled with fear. The leader grinned and his pointed teeth hung over the gray skin of his lip. He stood up and his oddly shaped feet held him as his two horns flexed forward and fell back into place.

"Why are you panicking?" He questioned.

"Lard Nar," his attention turned to the alien cloaked in violet. Her blue eyes were narrowed. "The main hall has been breached."

"Beta!" Lard Nar shouted to the cloaked alien. "Activate the barriers to keep the bridge secured!"

"We're going to die!"

"Spleenk!" Lard Nar shouted. "Silence!"

The bridge went silent and they heard it, the sound of metal grinding against metal. Lard Nar quickly turned around in his floating seat to gaze at the door. The lights flickered and they knew that the barrier was being tested.

"Maybe it's a pirate monkey!"

Lard Nar turned his gaze to the floating cone and sighed. There was a hopeful appearance on his plum colored face. He really wondered where Shloonktapooxis came up with these comments. The grinding stopped and the lights went back to normal. Spleenk was the first one to stop cowering behind the controls.

"Maybe it's gone," Spleenk mumbled.

The metal bars of the vent above them came crashing to the floor. Spleenk and another few aliens dodged the falling metal. Lard Nar winced at the noise and they all turned their eyes to the vent. He began to smirk and calmly sat back down in his chair as he watched. A sleek black figure fell from the vent. It landed gracefully on the thin edge of the controls. The crew backed away as they stared at the figure. It was covered completely in black, leaving a sense of darkness. It jumped from the controls and stood to its full height, which wasn't very tall. She was probably about five feet with an extra five inches. It was taller than them, but still not that tall to the Irkens. Her fingers cracked and the blades appeared at her fingertips.

"Seize her!" Lard Nar ordered.

Mechanical arms dropped from the ceiling and snatched at her. He could tell she had to concentrate because of the mask she wore. She jumped into the air and landed upon one of the arms. The blades quickly cut into the bare wires and it fell to the floor useless. She jumped and landed upon Shloonktapooxis. He began to panic and she jumped from him and closer to Lard Nar. Purple vomit interrupted her path and she shifted her weight to the side. Her eyes moved to the small floating platform in the air. Spleenk held a green blob on his head that had just finished puking. She crouched low and lunged for him. Her hands grasped him and hit the blob away while she pulled him to the ground.

She quickly held the claws on her left hand at his face and her right hand grasped Spleenk around the neck. Everyone went still has she held the alien captive. Applause filled the air and her black visor shined as she turned her gaze to the Vortian in the chair. The remaining crew on the bridge glanced from the black clad figure to the Lard Nar in confusion. Spleenk watched as the claws simply vanished and she released him. The crew's eyes widened as she lowered to one knee at Lard Nar's feet. Her hands were on her knee and her face was tilted up at the ruler.

"I don't get it," Spleenk mumbled as he rubbed his throat.

Lard Nar looked to the figure before his goggled eyes turned to his crew. They were looking to each other for answers. The ship's alarmturned off leaving the bridge with silence.

"If we are to go up against the Irkens we must be prepared!" Lard Nar firmly spoke.

"What is that?" Beta questioned as her azure eyes moved to kneeling figure.

"This is the first member of the Resisty to gain a small victory for us," Lard Nar proudly said.

"_It_ attacking us is _so_ not cool," Shloonktapooxis loudly spoke.

"I believe it is a she," Lard Nar pointed out.

The figure stood up without a word. They could easily see that whatever was hidden behind the visor was taking them in. She twisted and looked at those behind the controls and those on the dais. Her form than turned back to Lard Nar.

"Why haven't we seen her before?" Beta questioned.

"She has spent most of her time on Irk gathering information," Lard Nar explained.

"She's a pirate monkey!" Her face turned toward Shloonktapooxis and she shook her head.

Spleenk was the first one to walk closest to her. He still kept a distance and froze as her black gaze turned toward him. She made no move to attack him, but he was still wary after the incident. Her head tilted forward in a small nod and he smiled.

"I'm Spleenk," he introduced with a smile. His smile began to fade made she made no move to greet him or introduce herself.

"Is she mute?" Beta questioned as her azure eyes moved to Lard Nar.

Lard Nar came from his thoughts with a depressed look. He sighed and replied, "She talks when she deems fit."

"How can we trust her?" Beta demanded. "She could be anIrken Spy!"

Lard Nar smirked and figured it best to keep most of this new member's history a secret. He had a feeling that Beta would react harshly to the information she had. Irkens had destroyed her people, the Omega.

"She is Cyborg, but not Irken," Lard Nar answered.

"She's a machine?" Spleenk questioned.

"Who controls this machine?" Beta questioned with anger in her eyes.

Lard Nar went to speak, but another voice cut it. It was soft, delicate to the ear and tired. Their eyes turned to Cyborg and watched as she massaged her material covered throat. Her hand lowered and they could feel her gaze upon them.

"I control myself," she firmly declared, as firmly as her unused voice would allow.

"She's machine with _no_ emotions…she will turn on us _like_ _the_ _Irkens_!" Beta growled.

Her point had struck them hard. The Irkens were cyborgs that had turned on them. They had managed to destroy almost all their races in a short matter of time. The crew turned distrustful eyes towards the cyborg.

"It doesn't even have a name," Beta growled. Her azure eyes darkened with her growing anger.

"She has no name," Lard Nar replied.

"Everything has a name, how can she not?" Beta questioned.

"Xero," the cyborg softly whispered.

"_What_?" Beta questioned.

She pointed to herself and repeated, "_Xero_."

"There is a name," Lard Nar replied.

"Go to the medical bay," Lard Nar dismissed the figure dubbed as Zero.

She nodded and quickly vanished from the deck. The remaining crew blinked and listened to the door shut. It was like she had phased out of sight.

"Did anybody think that was cool?" Shloonktapooxis questioned.

"Is she safe?" Spleenk hesitantly questioned.

"She is the newest creation of a scientist I used to work with," Lard Nar revealed.

"I thought all scientist were imprisoned," Beta carefully said.

Lard Nar only grinned and shouted new coordinates. He was captain and knew what was best. His crew was concerned, but he had no reason to be. Things would fall into place and make everything right. He looked over his crew and sighed.

"I'll answer all questions in three hours," Lard Nar declared.

* * *

The hallways of his new ship were as cold as his determination to undermine the Irken Empire. The peace treaties late Tallest Zim had installed were a blessing in disguise. Those treaties had brought peace to the universe, and for once, the universe was one. It wasbeautiful, all the intelligent races able to live in peace without fear. He blinked and stared at the hallway. The machinery on the ceiling were the veins of the ship, they guided all power to each room. The vents filtered out most dangers to the air. The floors were a steel gray and the walls were a black. The doors were copper and numbered. The whole ship was numbered for easy access. The crew's quarters were held in the lower stomach of the ship and the doors were colored by gender and station. A yellow slash with a green slash across it meant that it was female engineers room.

Lard Nar came to a copper door with the number twenty-three upon it. He hesitated, but the door slid open and he stepped inside. His hoofed like feet made gentle clicks with each step. Xero was standing at the window gazing out into the darkness of space. He wondered what she was admiring or thinking about. She still hid herself behind her mask, but the black visor turned to him. Lard Nar nodded his head and she stepped back from the window before she moved to the metal table. She lay upon the table and crossed her arms underneath her head to prevent discomfort. Lard Nar stepped upon a step and a staircase to the table formed.

"Have you damaged yourself today?" Lard Nar questioned.

"No," was her quiet reply.

"Than what is the problem?" Lard Nar questioned.

"I believe my depth perception is off," Xero replied.

"Your demonstration upon the bridge appeared perfect," Lard Nar replied.

Xero calmly said, "I tested my new programming today in the Tallest Palace and found that my perception was off three inches from my intended target."

Lard Nar chuckled and replied, "I'll check your chips."

Xero relaxed as she felt him unzipping the shirt from the back. She could feel the sharp tips of his fingers as he quickly undid the support for her front. His fingers than began to prod around her back until he reached her neck. Lard Nar grimaced for her as his fingers dug into the flesh. He carefully liftedthe skinup and watched it evenly peel to her lower back. It was like peeling bacon from the wrapper. He dropped the piece of flesh down beside her with a nice plop.

"Doesn't it hurt?" He questioned.

"All nerve endings within the area are dead," Xero dutifully replied.

Lard Nar nodded even though she couldn't see the movement. He knew that he was supposed to be staring at white bone, but it wasn't. Her spine was no longer natural like it should be; the vertebral column had been replaced with a more durable and flexible vortian liquid. His eyes scanned the column and he knew that no work needed to be done in the cervical area. The scientist had connected everything within the thoracic region. He went to the third vertebrae and tapped it three times. A soft click was heard as it simply loosened. He reached inside and pulled the vertebrae loose. He held it to the light and pressed a button on the back of his goggles. He stared at the chip within it with a sigh.

"Nothing looks wrong," Lard Nar sighed.

"It's the programming," Xero replied.

Lard Nar sighed knowing that he wouldn't win on this one. He walked down the staircase and to the metal cabinets. He tossed the useless vertebrae to the floor and reached out to the cabinet. Once the handle was twisted a keypad appeared on the door. He punched in a random sequence of numbers. It vanished and the door clicked open. He reached inside and pulled out a small box. Lard Nar clicked it open and gazed at the different vertebrae within the box. They were each listed by region and then numbered. He dropped his hand into the thoracic area and counted them till he reached the third vertebrae. He took it from the box and placed everything back where it was.

"It was a matter of time before all my senses went," Xero spoke.

"I know," Lard Nar spoke.

He stood above her once again and clicked the vertebrae into place. She flexed the muscles within her back signaling that everything was fine. He quickly picked up the piece of flesh and placed it back over her spine. Lard Nar was amazed at how fast it mended with the surrounding flesh. He redid her support and zipped up her shirt. Xero sat up and reached out to pull the gloves off his hands. She tossed them to the floor and watched him.

"Everything functional?" Lard Nar questioned.

"Checking systems…everything is operational," Xero replied.

"Can't you just say 'fine', everything is fine?" Lard Nar questioned.

"That is not in my programming," Xero answered.

"Very well than," Lard Nar sighed as he descended the staircase. It dropped into the floor when he stepped off the last step.

Xero stood up and quickly cracked her back. Lard Nar watched as she walked over to the wall. She stood with a back to wall and touched it with the palm of her gloved hands. She quickly began to walk down the wall until her hands touched the floor. Xero than kicked her legs up into a handstand and than fell back to her feet. Lard Nar clicked his tongue and she tilted her head to the side.

"Do not let the crew see you until the meeting in three hours," Lard Nar ordered.

Xero nodded her head and answered, "As you wish."

Lard Nar blinked and when he opened his eyes she was gone. He blinked again and sighed. He began walking down the metal halls.

'At least there's no death threats,' Lard Nar thought as he kept his eyes open for Xero.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm glad that everyone likes the idea. I wasn't sure about writing with mainly original characters as the main characters and that's why I held off on a Zig and Zag storyline. I have this phobia of original characters, especially when I write them. In my mind, I don't think Zig would be a good Irken Hitler because he just goes with the flow and is a bit spoiled in a childish manner, but Zag...her personality is still blank to me.

Reviewers- I usually never do this, but this is to recgonize reviewers who have reviewed faithfully from the beginning and those who are new. Without you, there would be no Xenoseries.

HeCallsMeHisChild- cuddles plushie I'm glad your interested, I'm going to stop by soon and read your 'Shattered Mind' fic.  
Invader Johnny- Just assuring you that Mini-Moose will make an appearance  
Nemzit- I'm sorry that you don't Zig and good luck to you once you reach August.  
SetsuntaMew- thanks for reviewing  
Gepetto- thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update often  
Whippedcream- I left it to open for the whole imagination, thanks for reviewing  
Amras Felagund- I had the same type of response. May the force be with you!  
Unlikely-to-bear- I'm glad you could never tire, I could, but this is the only series that hasn't given me brain cramps  
UtterlyPointless- thanks for reviewing  
Invader Sideos- Your reviews always amuse me . I don't know who will have the good ol' tyrant blood.


	3. Melancholic

Melancholic

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Zag had been sitting at the table glaring a hole through Dib. There were times in her life that she couldn't believe him related to the mother she had made up within her mind. Sitting in this crème colored room with a cold tile floor just irked her even more. Her eyes traveled passed Tak and back to Dib. Tak was standing a bit out of her eyesight dressed in long crimson shirt that reached her knees with slits that traveled to her hips. She wore simple black rubber pants to match her attire and belted boots. Dib was wearing a similar outfit, but his shirt was a royal blue. They all had similar outfits of various colors. Zag glanced to the doorway that Dib stood next to and watched as Red walked in.

Red grimaced and looked to Zag who sat upon the counter and then to Dib who was too close for comfort. There was tension in the room and he didn't like it at all. His crimson eyes turned to Tak for an explanation. She simply closed her eyes and shook her head. Red looked to Dib and saw him now glaring. Dib crossed the room and pointed to the cut upon Zag's shoulder much to her protest.

"What the hell is this?" Dib calmly questioned.

"A…gash," Red answered not knowing if there was a right answer.

"I know that!" Dib snapped. "Why is it there?"

"She got it during training," Red answered as he pulled a bandage out.

"What did you do?" Dib mocked. "Throw her over a cliff?"

Red paused and looked to Dib with a conflicting look. Dib's features instantly hardened as he watched Red contemplate that thought. Red chuckled and shook his head.

"No…she was spacing and was injured because of that," Red replied as she wiped the crusted blood off.

Dib glared and dryly said, "You can't go slicing her up every time she spaces."

Dib crossed his arms as he gazed at Red. Tak had suddenly smirked and turned her gaze to the window on her right. Zag raised her antennae in questioned and few strands of violet frizzed up with the movement. Red's eyes darkened as he glared at Dib.

"How stupid can you be?" Red growled. "If she _spaces_ in a real battle she would be killed!"

"She'll never be in a _real_ battle!" Dib growled at him as he took a step forward.

"You don't know that!" Red shouted.

"_Who wants nachos_?" Purple shouted as he walked into the kitchen carrying a bag.

"The cheese is in my head!" Gir laughed as he ran past the arguing two.

Zag smiled and opened her arms. Gir launched himself into her arms and she smiled as she hugged him. Zag laughed as he began to whisper something to her. Purple raised an antenna in question.

"Squeak."

Red glared at the moose that floated in. He raised his hand and poked it away from his face. Purple raised the other antenna and sighed.

"_Squeak_."

"I think you're right," Purple softly said to Mini-moose.

Tak rolled her eyes feeling as if the stupidity had just gone up. Dib turned his gaze to Purple and the Irken nervously chuckled. He had been the only Tallest that Dib could get along with. Purple was too lazy to be a threat and he had helped on more than one occasion. Dib turned his glare to Red. Purple walked past them and set his bag on the counter next to Zag.

"I guess no one wants nachos," Purple whispered with a smirk.

Zag chuckled and held Gir in her lap, as she replied, "No, they just battling for dominance again."

Purple's eyes widened in understanding and he nodded to her. Purple looked back to the two and now saw Tak walking out the back door. She vanished and the clicking of the door was ignored. Purple sighed as Red and Dib began to size each other up. This type of thing happened at least twice of week, once if Zeta was lucky. When Zag reached an age to start training Red had shown no mercy. He had agreed to raise her and refused to do anything wrong. Red had set his mind to raising her and nothing would stop him. He wanted her to be a warrior, one with intelligence. Purple didn't know if he was doing this out of an agreement, guilt, or some other motive.

Red quickly turned his crimson gaze to Purple and raised an antenna. Purple blinked and raised his right antenna in defiance and confusion. Red growled and lunged at Dib. He grabbed the human by the elbow and dragged him out the door. Dib protested at the movement when his brain told him something was happening. Purple rolled his eyes back to Zag.

"Would you like nachos?" Purple calmly questioned her.

"Sure," Zag replied.

"Say cheese!" Gir screamed.

The cheese exploded from his head covering them all. A pond of cheese reached Purple's ankles as he stood in it.

"Squeak?"

"No…I don't have a mop," Purple answered.

* * *

The temperatures on Zeta never dropped below seventy-five. The days were dry and warm and the nights were simply cool. Each star shined upon the surface, nothing was blocked from view. Dib growled and pulled his arm away from Red. The claws slightly scrapped his skin and Dib stepped back. Red quickly turned around and faced Dib with a volatile look. The look didn't faze Dib; Red was always volatile. It often made Dib question the Irken's sanity. Dib had always wondered why the Irken didn't just snap and go on another killing spree or self-destruct. Dib knew that Goop had helped stabilize the alien, but her death had slightly damaged him even more. She had taught various lessons, and the lesson of death had been the worse.

"You shouldn't push her so hard…she's still a child!" Dib began.

"She's old enough by Irken standards to already be on the front lines," Red informed with a grin.

"We're not on Irk," Dib coldly reminded.

"It's not about that," Red growled.

"Than what's it about?" Dib questioned.

Red sighed and stood up straight as he replied, "You know that this treaty is destined to fail."

Dib scowled and replied, "You really think a war's coming…again."

"It's not just that," Red sighed, "she's a girl…a hybrid at that."

"So now you're genocidal sexist?" Dib snorted as Red glared.

"I killed everyone equally," Red defended as he smirked.

"Anyways…"

"The Irkens won't follow her because she's human…the Humans won't trust her because she's Irken and a female," Red listed.

"Why would only humans not follow a female?" Dib questioned.

"I've studied your race and they're…disgusting. Irkens on Planet Irk will follow the Tallest no matter of gender, but they need a strong leader. Humans always doubt a female because they are…emotional," Red explained.

"The training still shouldn't be as harsh," Dib sighed.

Red's antennae twitched in anger as he gritted out, "I am raising her…I will do as I see fit!"

"I'm her uncle…I have more of a say!" Dib shouted.

Red scowled and stepped closer to Dib. He poked Dib with a single finger careful of his claws. Dib stepped back and than glared at Red.

"Don't forget…you were the one that gave her to me to raise," Red lowly reminded.

"_Raise_ Red, there's the key word!" Dib loudly said. "_Raise_ not train to kill!"

Red snarled and spat, "I'm raising her to survive!"

"She wouldn't have to _survive_ if you hadn't had ruined _her_ parent's lives!" Dib angrily retorted.

Red froze and his mouth thinned. He knew that it was true. His existence was the reason the universe was so screwed up. If he hadn't had snapped he might have actually still been a lazy ruler, but that didn't happen. He had sent some crazed Irken to finish Zim, than he messed with Gaz, and she took vengeance, than he took vengeance by killing off her race. It was a list of he did that; she did that, and now the result. Red had known that he had crossed the line with Zim's body, but he still did it. He never knew that the virus used to stop the Irken Empire would drive Zim to madness…he never had dreamed that Gaz would choose to die with Zim and that a smeet would be sent here.

'A smeet,' Red thought. 'There's still another one out there.'

"I can't change the past, but I have no regrets," Red said as Dib's eyebrows furrowed.

Red had spoken his mantra aloud. If he thought it enough it sometimes became true. He had regrets that would always torment him. Every time he was around Zag he thought of Gaz and Zim. He thought about how life would be different if he'd had never did anything. He knew that Purple would never fully trust him, another regret. Red knew that he would live out his life as a nanny to Zag, a slight regret. There had been times he wondered if she was related to him. He had found out from some old messages and records that Dib kept that her pregnancy happened after him. He had found that out only after raising the smeet for a good five years.

Dib scoffed and threatened, "I don't know your motives…but if you hurt her…I'll kill you."

Red raised an antenna at that comment and simply nodded. He was in no mood to comment. Dib glared at him and than walked back into the house. Red turned his gaze to the stars wondering why life had suck so much. He knew why, it sucked because of his own actions.

'Stupid actions,' Red thought.

His mind than drifted to the motives that Dib had called him on. There weren't many motives that would harm Zag. If anything, he had her best interest in mind. He would build her to be a strong leader, one that Zeta would have no choice but to follow. Red let his eyes fall in the direction of Irk. He also had to prepare her for battle. Something constantly whispered to him that she would leave or something would come to her. He reasoned that if Gir and Mini Moose could find Zeta…than so could the Irkens upon Irk. His eyes narrowed in thought.

'Who is ruling Irk?'

* * *

Zag laughed as she scooped up another handful of cheese. She whistled and Purple raised an antenna from behind the overturned kitchen table. Zag chuckled harder and threw the cheese. It smacked his antenna and he yelped. Purple simply flung the cheese from the ground and over the table. Zag raised an eyebrow as it landed a great distance away from her.

"Red's right…no wonder you made a bad Invader," Zag mocked with a smirk.

Purple got to his knees and raised his head above his base. He opened his mouth and cheese smacked him in the face. His eyes opened within the cheese mask and he blinked.

"Lesson one…keep everything under control," Zag mocked Purple.

"Squeak!"

"Hey!" Purple shouted, not bothering to wipe the cheese away. "I would not be a bad Invader."

"Mini Moose is right," Zag sighed.

She scooped up the cheese and jumped out from behind a counter door. Purple's eyes widened and he prepared another assault of cheese. He threw and she rolled past each glob and purposely slid and hit the table. Purple screamed as his base pinned him against the wall. Zag laughed and smeared more cheese upon him.

"You got bested by a kid?"

They all stopped their fight and looked over at the door. Red stepped into the cheese and stared at the scene. A glob a cheese smacked him in the face.

"I got-ed him good!" Gir cheered as he fell down from a ceiling light.

"And you got bested by a piece of junk!" Purple jabbed.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Red darkly muttered.

"Cheer up," Zag chuckled. "Purple was helping me train."

"In cheese?" Red doubtfully questioned.

"He wanted to test my skill in a different environments and conditions," Zag explained as Purple quickly nodded with a grin.

"_Brilliant_!" Red beamed. "Now we can test your _endurance_ and _dedication_!"

"Really?" Zag and Purple questioned.

"Yep…by cleaning the kitchen," Red answered.

Zag and Purple groaned as Red tossed them a sponge. They both looked at the sponge as it floated in cheese.

"Just one?" Purple questioned.

"It could be two if you both share it," Red suggested as he quickly stepped outside.

Zag and Purple both glared at his retreating back.

* * *

Author's Note:

A short chapter, the next one will begin to merge Zig and Zag's world together if all goes right(which I hope so).  
I thought about making Xero and Gaz the same being, but I know that's too simple. I think Zig's personality will come out in the next chapter. I think Zag already has a persona going.

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Hollow

Hollow 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stressed

* * *

It had been thousand yesterdays since he had been promised to be left alone. Dok had dragged him out of his room and to the snacking area. He didn't wish to socialize with the other Irkens. They wouldn't even approach him. Zig knew that it was because of Dok or his status. Zig glared at passing Irkens and they quickly bowed and ran off. The corners of his lips turned up in a smile before he turned back to Dok. The scientist was scowling at Dez. 

"You've been failing at your job," Dok coldly said with a small scowl.

Zig raised an antenna at this. He looked to Dez and saw that his Sangria eyes were dangerously narrowed. Dez was dedicated to his job and hated to be insulted. Zig had learned that the first day Dez was assigned as a royal guard.

"It is hard to guard a Tallest when they are a placed as a…primary target," Dez gritted out with a smirk.

'Primary Target?' Zig thought.

"Nonsense," Dok growled, "You're just a weak guard."

"Then why am I top in all my ranks?" Dez challenged.

Zig watched at Dok's goggles narrowed. He always moved his head a certain way to make the light reflect off the black lenses when he was angry or amused. Zig watched him calmly, but shakily set his soft drink on the table. He could hear the can groaning under the pressure in his hand. Zig set his own drink down and looked from Dok to Dez. He didn't like the silence or unspoken anger.

"I will not be undermined," Dok dangerously warned.

Dez smirked and chuckled before he leaned back in his seat. He hated Dok, hated that he put a mere smeet as a target. Dez considered it cowardly to do such things. He found that showed the Irken blood weakening. Dez leaned forward and his Sangria eyes almost turned black in the light. He crossed his hands on top of the table and glared at Dok.

"You can't be undermined because you are not a Tallest," Dez sharply reminded. Zig frowned hating to be dragged into this. "I can only undermine those above me in rank."

"Watch you tongue else I'll send you back to whatever hole Mun got you from!" Dok snarled.

"If you think I'm so…weak," Dez began. "Give me another guard to work with…or do you have something else in mind?"

Dez and Zig could see the twitch at the corner of Dok's mouth. They knew that his antennae would be flattened in anger if he had any. His hands began to scrape into the metal of the table. He wasn't relaxing. The Irkens in the bay were carefully watching him. They didn't know what was happening, but they did know that it wasn't good. An angry Dok meant bad things, things that they knew their future Tallest had an idea of. Dez quickly stood up and grabbed the back of Zig's chair. He tilted the chair back and spun it and Zig behind himself. Dok stood up and Dez already had the gun drawn and ready to shoot. He wouldn't hesitate if Dok so much as twitched.

Zig was staring at the other Irkens in the bay and shrugged. He twisted around in his seat and turned to see that Dez already had his gun out. Dok was grinning as he leaned over the table. Zig held his breath hoping that if anything, Dez would come out the winner. Dok had raised and taught him, but he had listened to Dez. Dez seemed more practical than Dok. Zig couldn't understand how Dok could hate PAKless Irkens and yet, still raise him. It didn't make sense.

"Fine," Dok whispered. "I'll give you another Irken."

"Who?" Dez questioned, he didn't like this.

"I'll give you Zorya," Dok smugly answered.

Zig's eyebrow ridges lowered in confusion as Dez softly cursed. Dok just grinned and softly chuckled as he stood back up. He cracked his fingers and looked over Dez and at the other Irkens. His look turned to a glare and the other Irkens scuttled away.

"Zorya…I can't work with it," Dez growled.

"Why not?" Dok questioned already knowing the answer.

"You know perfectlywell why…don't make me say why!" Dez growled.

Dok picked the dirt from under a claw as he replied, "I can't seem to remember why."

"What's wrong with Zorya?" Zig questioned as both Irkens turned to him.

"Zorya is his-" Dez pointed at Dok "attempt at creating a better Irken!"

"But it is a better Irken," Dok sighed.

"It's completely insane," Dez argued.

Zig raised an antenna at this. He had heard of Dok's experiments, but he had never been allowed within the labs. There had been rumors upon Irk about the labs, but most rumors died within a few days. His eyes lowered and squinted and he tried to remember the name of the Irken the mentioned. The name didn't seem familiar, but it disturbed him. There was an air to he name that chilled him.

"Zorya is the best," Dok sighed.

"Who's Zorya?" Zig asked again, this time with annoyance. He didn't like being ignored.

"_You_ should tell him…it's _your_ creation," Dez spat, clearly upset.

"I have other things to attend to with Zig…but you may meet Zorya in the Box of Doom," Dok replied.

"Box of Doom?" Zig questioned as he stood.

"It's where unstable Irkens are held when a trial can't be scheduled," Dez calmly spoke.

"Very good…let's go Zig," Dok sighed as he turned to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Zig questioned.

"I can't guard him if you whisk him away," Dez reminded.

Dok waved his hand in the air and bit his lower lip as he rolled his eyes. Zig walked into both of their sights. He didn't want to be ignored anymore. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"Where am I going?" Zig finally demanded to know.

Dok smiled and replied, "Empire business."

Dez and Dok locked eyes a final time. That stare told Dez that this was a setup to fail. Dez stood up and began to grin back at Dok. He softly chuckled and shook his head.

"I will meet Zorya and train it," Dez assured.

"Yes, yes, that's very…stupid," Dok chuckled. "Now we must be going."

Dok quickly turned on his heel and marched out of the snacking area. Zig noticed that the tension and fear left as soon as Dok did. Zig's shoulders slumped as he walked past Dez and stopped. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"You remember what I taught you?" Dez questioned with a serious stare.

"Go for the vital points and don't hesitate," Zig repeated as if reciting from memory.

Dez scowled at the slight mocking, but nodded. He watched as Zig left with a final shrug. The young Irken's steps were slow. Dez knew that Zig didn't like to be left alone with Dok. No Irken in their right mind liked to be with Dok, yet alone with him. Dez sighed and left the snacking area, he had places to go….a defect to see.

* * *

Lard Nar groaned as he watched Beta pace the room. Her blue eyes were narrowed in anger. She softly hissed and took a seat adjacent from the monitor on the wall. Lard Nar watched the door as the main members of the Resisty entered. He then turned back to the monitor and couldn't help glaring a little himself. Lard Nar had not realized that he would be receiving any transmissions at this time. Now he sat with Dib, Red, Purple, and Tak displayed on the monitor as the rest of the crew gathered. His ridges lowered as thought everything out. He began to sweat and smacked himself in the face. 

"I didn't know that you were busy," Dib suddenly said as he eyed the crew.

Spleenk happily waved while Shloonktapooxis stuck his tongue out of his mouth also happy. Dib and Purple managed a small wave. Red sat indifferent and Tak just sighed at the idiots. She didn't believe this resistance had any chance to defect or cripple the Irken Empire. Her violet eyes landed on Beta and they glared at each other.

"I was about to welcome and discuss the newest member of the Resisty," Lard Nar said.

"New member?" Red questioned as his eyelids lowered in thought.

"When did you get a new member?" Dib questioned, he was curious.

"We received her when Scientist Mun sent her," Lard Nar answered.

"Mun?" Purple suddenly questioned. Lard Nar eyed him suspiciously.

"Tell him I said hi!" Purple quickly said with a nervous grin.

"You said _received_," Tak pointed out. "_Explain_."

Dib sighed; she was never one to mess around. Tak was always to the point and brutally honest. She was the only one that kept him from complicating small matters with long speeches. Dib grinned.

"_It_." Beta stressed with a growl. "_It_ was sent to us."

"She's a cyborg," Lard Nar clarified.

Dib's eyebrows dropped and the corners of his mouth followed suite. Tak remained silent and silently snorted, not caring much. Purple made a little 'oh' before he began to think on this. Red's antennae flattened to his head when he heard this. There were many species of aliens that were cyborgs, but he couldn't shake a feeling.

"Is she Irken?" Red finally questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know," Beta grumbled as Lard Nar glared at her.

"No, she isn't," Lard Nar replied.

"Why would Mun send you a cyborg?" Purple suddenly mumbled to himself, but it came out as a question.

"The Resisty has almost been wiped out by the new Tallest…we needed an advantage," Lard Nar explained.

"You can't go up against an entire Empire with your pitiful technology," Red spoke with a hint of amusement.

Lard Nar deeply frowned, but it was the truth. The Resisty had been growing as fast as it was being destroyed. Their technology was outdated and he had no way to reach Vort without being caught. The new Tallest had taken out all communication devices off of the planet. He had made it so that all planets under Irken control were isolated.

"That is why we have Xero," Lard Nar replied in hopes of regaining his confidence. "She is our hope against the Irken Empire."

"Why are you placing so much upon a cyborg?" Red questioned as he glared at the Vortian.

Lard Nar suddenly grinned and softly chuckled before he replied, "She knows things…things that are forever engraved upon her."

"My head hurts," Purple mumbled as Tak jabbed him in the stomach. "So does my Squeedly Spooch."

"This thing can't be trusted…much like those Irken Scum," Beta angrily spat.

Red smiled at her, bemused at her comment. He wasn't in denial anymore; it was easier for him to admit that he was scum. It didn't mean he wasn't ashamed of it; he was just practical.

"I am not Irken," a soft voice suddenly said. Irritation was laced within the words spoken.

Red's eyes widened at the voice and he blinked back the sudden memories. He quickly began to search for the face that the voice belonged to. There was no one in the room that could match that voice. Red blinked again and noticed that the crew was also looking for owner of the voice. Beta's scowl twisted into a look of rage and he watched as she stepped upon the table. Her darkened formed held out a covered hand to the shadows in the corner and he watched as a black mist formed off of her. It shot towards the corner.

"Beta!" Lard Nar shouted. "Cease this!"

A feminine figure dressed in black suddenly shot from the corner and easily tackled Beta to the ground. Xero gave a quick squeeze to Beta's throat before she jumped away. Xero landed beside Lard Nar and stood up. Beta rolled off the table coughing and holding her throat. Spleenk rushed forward and offered her a hand, but Beta smacked him away. Spleenk held his hand back with a look of hurt before he stepped away.

"So she is an Omega," Red sighed as he glared at Beta.

"One of the last," Lard Nar informed and Red smirked.

"I though Zim killed the last two," Dib suddenly said.

"_What_?" Beta snapped as he she coughed.

"They came to Earth trying to use Gaz to rebuild their race," Dib recalled.

"How did they die?" Beta questioned, her eyes were suddenly large and saddened.

"Zim killed them when they refused to leave Gaz's body," Dib softly answered.

Beta went silent before she melted into the shadows. Red frowned and than turned his gaze to Xero. She was standing as tall as her height would allow her. Her body was clad in black and her face was covered by a black mask and visor. Red closed his eyes; he could suddenly feel hands upon his body. His eyes snapped open at the memory and he found that Xero was looking at him. Everything was hidden behind that black, but he could feel eyes upon him.

"What species is she?" Dib questioned.

"I'm not sure," Lard Narlied as he glanced at her.

"How much of her is machine?" Tak questioned.

"Half of my body is machine," Xero replied.

"What's your name?" Purple questioned, he was the first to talk to her.

"I go by Xero, Purple," she answered with a small nod.

"How does she know you?" Dib asked.

"I know everything about Irk's history," Xero answered, she was becoming tired of being overlooked.

"She must be Irken," Tak stated as she ran her eyes along the cyborg.

"You must be Tak…Dib…and…_Red_," Xero named off as she looked at each one.

"Dib isn't in Irken history," Red declared.

"No…but previous Tallest Gaz was and as being a Tallest…everything about her is listed," Xero explained.

"What are you?" Red questioned her.

"Alien to almost all of you," Xero replied.

Red felt his antennae twitch in annoyance. There was something familiar about her. He blinked and quickly opened his eyes find that it was only Xero standing there. Her head tilted to the side and watched the blacken visor fade to a shade of gray. He got a flash of amber before the visor darkened again. Red shook his head and sighed.

'I must be snapping again,' Red thought with a dry chuckle.

"Her history of Irk probably isn't what makes her valuable," Tak suddenly said.

"Correct," Lard Nar replied with a smile. "She canpass any Irken barrier and knows exactly where everything is…plus she has come close to deactivating the current Tallest."

Red and Purple's eyes bulged at this. They knew that it was hard to get close to a Tallest. They were constantly guarded at all times. There was no private time, just floating in a bay full of guards or Irkens. Red's eyes narrowed and his attention was fully drawn to Xero. His eyes searched her form, hoping to find some beginning or end to her. He could find nothing, that black outfit hid everything. He watched as her head lifted and he had a feeling she was gazing at him.

"Who is the current Tallest?" Red heard Purple questioning.

Lard Nar's eyes suddenly widened and he began to mumble. He began to sputter and he finally went silent when Red and Tak glared at him. Dib just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know who the current Tallest is…"

"You don't know," Red repeated.

"But she almost killed him?" Purple finished.

Lard Nar sputtered and defended himself by saying, "Xero is the only one who's gotten close enough to see the new Tallest."

"How are _you_ sure that _she's_ sure?" Dib asked as he turned his stare to Xero.

"How do you know who the Tallest is?" Dib calmly asked her.

"I know because I was there," Xero answered.

"_There_…for what?" Dib quickly asked before another could interrupt.

"I was there when the Tallest was first brought into the Empire," Xero answered as her head lowered and looked just below the screen.

"If the Empire is keeping the Tallest in hiding…then she can't know unless she's Irken," Dib argued.

"I am not Irken," Xero simply repeated.

"Then what are you?" Red asked.

"An alien to you," Xero calmly answered as he glared at her.

* * *

It was on the other side of Irk. A simple box structure no larger than six stories and no wider than a four long blocks. It was encased in a magenta colored metal with dark purple doors. It looked like there were little slits in the walls, those were the windows encased in a barrier. Dez stopped at the bridge and looked across the gorge in the land. His eyes followed the jagged walls of the dug out land and he focused. Dez shivered, he swore he saw something moving done there. He looked back toward the prison and saw a guard cross over on a floating dais. 

"Name and Rank," the guard demanded.

"Dez, Royal Guard to Tallest Zig," Dez answered.

The guard nodded and the dais came closer to the land. Dez stepped aboard and focused on the prison as they crossed. He stood perfectly still; the fear of what was in the dark ate away at him. There were no bars on the dais; a malfunction and he would be thrown into that gorge. The dais stopped and he froze when he felt it jerk. Dez jumped off the dais and planted his feet on the ground with a sigh of relief. He hated traveling on that thing, or across giant gorges. He looked to the dark purple doors and approached them. The ground cracked under his feet and when he made it his PAK opened and his ID card plugged into a small hole. It clicked and the doors slide open, groaning with each movement.

Sangria eyes studded the plain metal walls in confusion. He knew that there were cells within this box, but he didn't see the doors. Dez had only been here once, and he had waited outside for Mun. A clicking caused his antennae to twitch and he looked up. A platform lowered and he stared at the Irken standing upon the thin metal disk. He was dressed in a long black coat and had no PAK from what Dez could tell. A set of forest green goggles covered his eyes. He didn't step off the platform, but lowered enough to be eyelevel with Dez.

"What do you want?" His nasally voice asked.

"I'm here to meet Zorya," Dez replied.

His face didn't change as he replied, "It will like being released…for now."

He stepped off the platform and stood next to Dez. Something similar to a PAK emerged from his chest and clicked open. He raised his arm and typed something into it. The entire building groaned. Dust fell from the walls as the building continued to groan. It sounded like a chain was clicking link by link. Everything went silent and his eyes turned to the wall on his left. It suddenly vanished leaving a only an invisible barrier between them and the Irken behind the glass.

"Here it is," the Irken sighed before stepping back.

Dez's right antenna lifted and he took a step forward. He could only see Zorya's back, but he had a feeling this was the right Irken. The lights upon its PAK was a dark blue. Dez slightly shivered remembering the few times he had met the Irken. It was completely insane in his opinion. He watched the flattened antennae suddenly stand up and twitch. Zorya wore a two-piece outfit. It was a machine gray shirt that had no sleeves and only came to the waist. It was connected to the pants by a metal strip that wrapped around just above the hips. The pants were black and were neatly tucked into a pair of boots that looked like belts had just been wrapped around the feet.

"Zorya?" Dez questioned.

The antennae quickly lowered and he heard a soft chuckle. He didn't think he would get that much out of the Irken. Zorya didn't bother to turn around and stop staring at the wall.

"Fear is the greatest emotion…what do you fear?" Zorya's cold voice questioned.

"I fear nothing," Dez replied as Zorya chuckled.

"Sometimes," Zorya softly began, "I hear the words that were said so _very_ long ago…I see the sorrow that was weaved…and I feel things that shouldn't exist."

Dez remained silent as he watched the Irken slowly turn around. It raised its eyelids and the long lashes waved at him. Zorya's eyes were a dark blue, almost to point of being black. Across her cheek she had three long scars that ran from the corner of her lip to the corner of her left eye.

"Dez stepped closer and asked, "What was said long ago?"

"The things that I feel now," Zorya replied as she began to darkly smile.

"That doesn't make sense," Dez sighed.

"Do you want to know something?" Zorya asked with a smile.

"What?"

"Memories are worse than reality…"

Zorya broke out into a short laugh and took a step forward. The barrier was shut down and she grinned as her gloves were dropped back to her. She pulled them up to her elbow and flexed her fingers into the glove with a sigh. Zorya than turned her gaze back to Dez and grinned.

"What does the _Almighty_ Dok want of me now?" Zorya mocked.

"Do you want to get out of this prison permanently?" Dez questioned.

Zorya's eyes softened and her eyes turned to the door. The corner of her lips briefly dropped in a scowl before she looked back to Dez with another grin.

"I can never escape the prison of my mind…but this will do," Zorya sighed.

"Than she is ready to go," the guard sighed.

Zorya's eyes narrowed as she glared at the guard. Dez watched as she approached the guard with a growl. She flexed her fingers and raised her hand to strike. The guard remained calm as he watched her. The sound of lasers charging caused her to freeze. Hundreds of small bots hovered around her with lasers ready to fire. Zorya relaxed and stepped back with a twisted smile.

"Remember…I am nothing," Zorya growled.

"As you wish," The guard sighed with a bored look.

Dez quickly turned and began to walk for the exit. He could hear Zorya walking behind him with no sound. She had always been silent. They were already waiting for the platform to come and he gazed at her. She stood just below his head and he watched her blue eyes glare at him.

"What?" Zorya snapped at him.

"Why are you nothing?" Dez questioned. "I've never understood that."

"Remember when we first met…in the lab that night?" Zorya questioned.

"Yeah…Mun brought me to meet you," Dez recalled.

"When Dok first activated me he found that the PAK had fragments of memories. He uploaded a new personality to the memories and thus created me. The memories are the defect within my PAK," Zorya explained as they stepped onto the platform.

"Strange," Dez muttered.

"I see things…hear things…feel things that are real…but they are not my memories. They are only a window into something else…something that makes me hate existing," Zorya spat.

"I would hate to be you," Dez spoke as she smirked.

"I would hate to be you too," Zorya admitted with a chuckle.

"Why?" Dez suspiciously asked.

"Because…you still don't know your purpose," Zorya answered.

"And you know yours?" Dez snorted.

"No…but at least I act like I do," Zorya replied with a grin.

Dez simply blinked and than shook his head.

* * *

Author's Note: 

-steps around broken glass-

Gir understands Mini Moose, but I like using Purple as the translator, it amuses me in some way. I think I've introduced all the characters that will have a major role for now. This chapter will probably have you all thinking that Gaz is Xero, but I'm not going to deny or confirm it all I can say is...Xero is not Gaz with amnesia or anything like that. It'll be explained in later chapters how who Xero is and how she fits in with everything.

Sorry for the wait, but I've been working like crazy. I'll keep updating this story whenever I can.


	5. The Tomorrow

The Tomorrow

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Metal pressed to her back, a thin white material kept the chill from her skin. She held her breath as she listened to their words. She had heard more than she liked, more than she thought they understood. Zag pushed away from the metal and moved quickly down the hall. She reached her room and made sure to lock the door tight. Clapping her hands the lights turned off. She moved across the soft sheets of her bed and to the edge of her window. Her crimson eyes searched the dark sky and she knew. Raising her finger she pointed to the Northeast and she knew.

'Irk is that way,' Zag firmly thought.

Zag gazed up at the night sky and wondered where this Resisty lay. She had heard Dib and Zootch speak of it, but she had never heard them speak much of Gaz. So her father and mother had meet on Earth. She had found out through Gir that Zim had been an Invader. Her history lessons with Red had taught her about Invaders. She felt her eyebrows furrow and knew she didn't understand it all. Zag growled and wondered why an Invader would be drawn close to the species it had vowed to conquer. Zag frowned and closed her eyes. Her parents had been hidden from her, their history slowly pieced together. She had nothing to remember them by, nothing but a few memories of what she had learned.

'I'm sick of being in the dark,' Zag thought as she opened her eyes.

Zag sat back down on her bed and stared at the vent in the wall. She heard a clicking and Gir pushed the cover off and ran to her. The dust was scattered across the room and she covered her mouth and nose before she could choke. He jumped on her lap and she waited until the dust has thinned to reached down and pat him.

"What was Zim like?" Zag softly questioned as her eyes softened.

Gir raised his cyan eyes to her and smiled. She knew that it was smile that stated that he didn't know what she was saying. Zag sighed and patted his head again. The compartment popped open and her eyes widened. Gir laughed like it had tickled him. She looked inside his head and noticed something out of place. Zag reached inside and pulled out a small disk the size of her thumb. His head quickly shut and he chuckled.

"I've got chips in my head!" Gir shouted as he jumped off her and onto the bed where he began to bounce.

Zag stood up so the disk wouldn't be lost to Gir's bouncing. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she thought about what this was. It was oblivious not apart of Gir's design, though Red and Purple had admitted of making him out of junk. Zag reached to her dresser and picked up a small metal box. She placed the disk inside and than stuck it in her pocket. Her eyes looked to Gir one last time before she left her room. Zag walked down the hallway with new determination. She would find out what was on this disk, but she knew she couldn't tell Red or the others.

"I don't trust that cyborg," she heard Red say.

"You don't have to trust it," Purple replied.

"What if it comes here and goes after…"

"Lard Nar didn't assure anything about her," Tak sighed.

Zag halted by the door before she glanced at it again. She shook her head and walked on. She quickly ran down the stairs and skidded to halt at the front door. Zag took a step forward and the door slid open. She glanced back before ran out into the night. Zag kept running until she was sure she had a good distance between her and the others. She slowed down and inhaled the air.

'They want me to be a ruler and yet they keep me in the dark,' Zag reasoned.

She sighed and looked for anything familiar. Zag knew that Red had a project going on. The ship was as old as her, but she knew he had been trying to fix it. Zag noticed a plane where the grass was taller than normal. She walked toward that figuring it was better than nothing.

"_Squeak_!"

Her antennae stood up and froze. She slowly blinked and turned around. Zag let out a sigh or relief when she only saw Mini-Moose floating towards her. The purple moose floated closer to her with another squeak.

"Squeak!"

"Mini-Moose, who I've understood all along" Zag whispered, "Why are you following me?"

"Squeak."

"You didn't tell Purple or Red…did you?" Zag suspiciously asked.

"Squeak…"

Zag's left antennae lowered in confusion and Mini-Moose floated towards her and passed her. Zag turned and walked after him. She followed him as he moved through the tall grass.

"Where are you going?" Zag questioned.

She didn't receive a squeak. He kept floating through the grass leading her through various areas. Mini-Moose stopped floating forward and Zag kept walking. She raised an eyebrow and Mini-Moose squeaked again. Zag stopped and held a hand out and frowned. There was something flat against the palm of her hand. Zag folded her fingers forward and found the grass being pushed aside. Her crimson eyes widened at the sight of blackof metal. She began to rip the grass away with more enthusiasm. Zag squeaked when she found a door. She pressed where the keypad would be and found the buttons worn off. Zag frowned.

"Squeak…"

"Of course," Zag muttered.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal box. Zag clicked it open and pulled out the disk that she had taken from Gir's head. Zag pushed it into the small slot and watched as the door slid open. Zag and Mini-Moose stepped inside the ship and her eyes widened. She could see what she assumed was the cockpit. Zag ran ahead and jumped into the first seat.

"Squeak!"

"No…I can't fly…but I can try!" Zag excitedly said.

Her crimson eyes gazed at the control panel and she began to grin. She cracked her fingers and her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth. Zag quickly and randomly began to push the buttons. Mini-Moose floated upside beside her in shock. Beeping filled the ship and she chuckled.

* * *

Red glared at them all within the room. Tak had been the only one to make sense. She saw the cyborg as something not to be trusted. Red shivered as he remembered the cryborg's reactions and body movements. There was something familiar about it that bothered him. He shivered again and glared across the room at Dib.

"Were going to get dragged into this war," Red sighed as he reached up and pinched his left antenna.

"Zeta's safe, we only have to worry about here," Purple explained.

"You know that's bull," Tak spat. "It's only a matter of time before the Irkens come here."

"They don't know this planet exists," Purple argued.

"Zim died on Irk…his PAK would have all knowledge of Zeta's location," Red stated.

"What would they do with his PAK?" Dib questioned.

"All PAKs are downloaded into the Master Control Brain," Tak answered.

"But we destroyed the Control Brains," Dib reminded.

"Then there's a chance they won't know where Zeta is," Purple sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"If Dok has Zig…than he'll want Zag…he won't simply stop at Irk," Red softly said.

"Who is Dok?" Purple questioned. "I've never met him."

"Dok worked in the Box of Doom," Red answered. "He dissected the defects that were up for trial to find what made them defective."

"How come I've never heard of him?" Tak questioned as her violet eyes narrowed.

"He's been kept under locks…until Zim let him out," Red replied.

"Much like your experiments," Tak associated with a dark scowl.

Red glared at Tak and his antennae twitched a bit. Dib opened his mouth to say something, but Purple beat him to it.

"Zag has to know."

Tak raised an antenna in his direction. She had always known him to be the stupid one, but he seemed more aware of others than normal.

"If we can deal with this…she won't have to know," Dib sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've only hidden as much because of _your_ requests," Red snapped at the human. Dib glared at him.

"Are you ready to come out and tell her that you're a xenocidal maniac that tried to kill her parents…not to mention half of what she is?" Dib gritted out.

Red scowled and replied, "I'm not ashamed of what I _was_, but it's not right to hold back so much information from her."

"What if you tell her…what will you do if she hates you?" Tak questioned.

Purple's antennae perked up at that one. That hadn't crossed either of their minds. Red scowled and looked away briefly.

"She'll hate me if I keep hiding so much…especially since she's suspicious," Red reasoned.

Red's PAK beeped and everyone glanced at him. His lips twitched before his a leg stretched out and dropped a small remote in his hand. He glared at the remote before his eyes widened in shock. His legs stretched out from his PAK and the tips of the legs charged. He fired and Dib fell to the ground. The wall was blown away and he jumped through it.

"He's snapped again!" Dib shouted.

"No, follow him!" Purple shouted as his own legs extended.

Dib and Tak ran through the house as Purple followed Red through the hole. They didn't know what was going on, but they had a bad feeling.

* * *

Red cursed as his mechanical legs worked to gain speed. He could still hear the sound of beeping and knew that this wasn't going to work well. Red gritted his teeth as his legs crouched and sprung him out of the tall grass and toward the ship. He didn't know how she found it, but the engines started to glow. He came to halt before he lunged at the ship. Red's legs retracted and he ran for the door. His fingers ran over the worn keypad and he cursed.

'Damn lock,' Red thought.

"What's going on?" Purple shouted as he continued running forward.

Red didn't bother to turn around and look. They weren't important. His PAK clicked open and small disk shape attached to one of the legs inserted itself. The door clicked and he smirked.

"What were you planning to do with this?" Dib questioned as he reached Red.

The door slid open and he jumped inside as the engines ignited. Dib lunged for the door and it slammed shut. He cursed and slammed his fists against the door as the ship rose and shot into the sky. Purple groaned and shook his head as watched the ship vanish.

"How about we get some nachos?" Purples suddenly asked.

Dib glared at him.

* * *

Zag slammed against the seat as the engines started. Her crimson eyes widened when she heard the door open. A clawed hand grasped her seat and turned her around. She weakly grinned at the angry face of Red.

"What do you _think_ you're doing?" Red growled.

She had never seen him angry so she chuckled hoping to lighten the mood. His scowl deepened and the ship jerked as it shot off. Zag watched Red and Mini-Moose fly back and slam against the door with a thunk. Her eyes looked toward the windshield and that's when she heard the computer.

"Destination…Planet Irk…"

"_Irk_," Zag and Red both whispered.

The ship steadied once it reached space. Zag sighed and heard Red drop back to the floor. She closed her eyes out of fear knowing that he was angry, but wouldn't harm her. His footsteps came closer to her and she opened her eyes. Zag looked over her shoulder and saw Red gazing into space. His eyes were unblinking with a look of longing; she blinked and looked back out the windshield. The planets and blinking stars awed her, but she could live without it. Zag looked back to Red and sighed.

"You missed it?" Zag softly questioned.

Red blinked and looked to Zag. He raised an antenna and frowned at her. Zag rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to space.

"_Explain_," Red flatly said.

"What do you want me to explain?" Zag questioned.

"Why we're flying through space," Red picked to start with.

"_Oh that_!" Zag sighed. "You see…I pressed _these_ buttons _randomly_ and well…you know the rest."

Red growled and sat on one of the side seats as he stared at her.

"I know you've been listening to us, but why didn't you come to us first?" Red questioned.

Zag instantly darkened and looked away. The look of anger on her face made her look like she had ate something sour. Her eyes squinted to the point of being shut and she crossed her arms. Her antennae flattened and vanished into her violet hair. Red blinked at the movement and shook his head. She looked just like her mother.

"I'm sick of not knowing anything. You keep everything hidden like you expect me not to ask. Yet, you train me like an Invader," Zag growled.

"Zag, I would have told you about your parents…but I can't because I'm only on parole…I'm not a guardian by choice," Red explained.

Zag frowned and replied, "If you cared you wouldn't hide things from me."

Red scowled and said, "There are things that you shouldn't know, that I don't want you to know."

"I'm a big girl…I deserve to know!" Zag shouted.

"I'll tell you this then," Red darkly said. "Were heading to a planet that is ruled by an insane scientist. He's the one that killed your parents and separated you from your twin. I didn't get along with your parents…but this Irken…Dok…he's going to try and kill us before we even land."

"What? Why?" Zag softly asked.

"You're a big girl and you deserve to know. Irk is a planet of Irkens that wish to rule everything…there's one like you and he'll be raised that way," Red finished. "There are many things that you don't know and shouldn't have to know."

Zag remained silent and Red pulled her from the seat and sat her on the floor. He took the controls and began to bring up the system. It seemed that they had only enough fuel for one trip. He growled and slammed his head into the controls with a grunt. Life was funny.

* * *

Author's Note:

Box of Doom...that's what I call my rubix cube. Anyways, thanks to those that reviewed and still review.

Zorya is a tad crazy, and she creeps me out a bit. Xero, her purpose will be revealed in a later chapter...I think Xero will just cause trauma to Zig and Zag, nothing like a good dose of trauma to lighten the day.

I'm going to give Mun his own chapters in order to explain more about Dez, Xero, and Zorya. His chapter will be the next chapter.


End file.
